o tu o nada
by tengoku no tenshi
Summary: ok una pesima historia pero necesitamos mas en esta seccion asi que resumen: y ahora si el enclenque le hace honor a su apodo de infiel


Primero que nada kkm no es mio ya que de ser asi esto estaria en japones y no en ff si no en un manga, estamos?, siguiente punto no gano nada con esto solo que posiblemente las amantes del yuuram me odien, ya que ciertamente yo tambien me odiare, bueno pos perdon por lo que voy hacerle al amor de mi vida

* * *

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la paz en Shin Makoku fue restaurada ya hace muchas lunas que la pareja real culmino su compromiso en una boda de ensueño, todo pareceria felicidad pero...

-¿Gwendal haz visto a Yuuri, desde que me levante le he estado buscando?- un hermoso rubio de ojos bellos y tristez que ya no portaba mas ese uniforme azul preguntaba por su muy amado esposo, aun sabiendo que nadie le daria razòn alguna

Un largo silencio presedio a dicha pregunta y evitando la triste mirada del menor la voz fuerte se oyo -lo siento Wolfram, su... su majestad esta fuera por motivos de estado estara uno dias fuera, en small shimaron, me pidio que lo esperases aqui-seguido solo se escucharon los cansados pasos del ex-soldado dirijiendose una vez mas a su habitacion

Ya era una seguida y silenciosa rutina en Pacto de Sangre un secreto a voces un secreto de esos que carcomen el alma, una semana mas y el mes se cumpliria y la silenciosa rutina cambio dias antes del regreso del maou, un panorama ciertamente desolador, aun mas triste...

amor no sabes que hora es,  
no por favor,no digas nada  
yo lo sé todo ya lo ves  
cierra la puerta y calla.

Ya pasada por mucho regreso el ya no tan joven rey a sus aposentos una coqueta y traviesa sonrisa adornaba su rostro hasta el abrir las grandes puertas de su avitacion, las luces apagadas pero tenuemente iluminado el cuarto con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas aun corridas adornando este solitario escenario el joven mazoku recargado en una de estos grandes ventanales de espalda adonde el morocho se encontraba

-Wolf, pense que ... que ya estarias dormido- la habitacion continuo en silencio por largos instantes, el joven rubio aun sin voltear, se atrevio a dejar correr sus lagrimas como habia acostumbrado en su nueva rutina

-ya ves que no es asi Yuuri- un sonoro suspiro cargado de dolor, frustracion y sobre todo impotencia se dejo oir -podrias cerrar la puerta, esta entrando frio- reprimiendo sus ganas de reclamarle fue lo unico que pudo mencionar... con pasos cansados el otro obedecio tras pasar a la derrepente muy fria habitacion, desvistiendose y sintiendose un verdadero idiota al captar tan tarde las claras señales desde su llegada

-Sabes, aun que todo esta muy calmado viajas mucho ultimamente, que... se me ha antojado a mi tambien- aun de espaldas al mas alto y sin importar mucho que su bello rostro se deformara por el dolor las lagrimas seguias su camino

-Wolf.. si tienes algo que decirme seria bueno que lo dijeras ahora- captando por fin todo lo guardado en la mirada de los que ajenos a este momento se encontraban como la mirada de reproche que le brindo su adorado padrino antes de partir, o la de furia inminente de parte de Gwendal cuando dejo el recado y hasta la de desepcion de Güenter cuando se lo topaba por los pasillos

-ja- una triste sonrisa adornaba ahora su rostro- creo que solo trataba de engañarme a mi mismo, pero estoy seguro de no ser el unico- volteandose y encarando al menor que se sintio morir al ver ese bello rostro cubierto de lagrimas e infelicidad

Que coincidencia estar allí,  
cerrando el paso de una lagrima,  
era evidente,eras feliz  
y yo me tuve lástima.

Sin poder evitar que la culpa lo carcomiera se apresuro a dar la vuelta e ir en busca de sus ropas, escuchando y poniendo atencion a los callados sollozos del ex principe

-Yuuri, mira me, voltea y enfrentame por favor, es lo unico que te pido y lo unico que te pedire- sosteniendo el aire que le quedaba volvio a hablar -solo mirame y se sincero-

detuvo momentaneamente sus pasos tras esas palabras recordando ahora a su acompañante durante su ausencia, para reanudar su tarea

-por favor, recuerda que siempre seras mi niño mimado-

tratando de contener las lagrimas, siguio su tarea que ya estaba casi hecha, pero ahora con los recuerdos de ese tiempo juntos acechandolo, llegando ahora hasta la puerta con pasos atropellados, sinsiquiera atreverse a volver la vista, no podria, no lo soportaria...

Amado mio,tu seras,  
mi gran amor,mi niño mimado  
date la vuelta y oyeme,  
o tu, o nada.

Con pasos calmados y debiles el mazoku llego a su altura y cerro la puerta manteniendo ambos cuerpos juntos apenas, manteniendo ambas manos juntas en el picaporte

Amor,no sabes que hora es,  
no por favor no digas nada  
yo lo se todo ya lo ves  
cierra la puerta y calla.

-Sabes, yo nunca te culparia de nada, para mi tu siempre seras mi prioriada, yo debi darme cuenta antes de que te hice falta en un momento como aquel, pero... eso ya no importa ahora, solo... solo por favor vuelve a la cama, hoy siento mas frio que nunca- recargando su ahora demacrado rostro en el hombro del mas alto y sin dejar de sollozar se mantuvo asi, con el orgullo desmoronado y la alegria totalmente desaparecida de su vocabulario...

Quizá la culpa ha sido mia  
por no leer en tu mirada  
ven que la noche esta muy fria,no quiero que te vayas.

-Si, Wolf, volvamos a la cama- encarando una vez mas ese demonio de fuego que en mas de una ocacion le robo el aliento y le quemo el pudor, para encontrarse con el resultado de su error, pero encontrando una debil sonrisa en ese palido rostro

Acostados uno al lado del otro, abrazondose y sintiendose idiotas se mantuvieron despiertos casi toda la noche en silencio, tratando de no pensar en culpas y reproches, para ver por esos grandes ventanales como un nuevo dia nacia enfrente de ambos, sin saber como continuar pero seria un nuevo comienzo...

Amado mio, tu seras,  
mi gran amor,mi niño mimado  
date la vuelta y oyeme  
o tú,o nada.

-si Wolf, siempre sere tu niño mimado, al que siempre perdonaras-

--

ok, eso es todo amigos, odienme por dejarlo como un puede que lo vuelva a hacer pero se que me perdonaras, y otra cosa la cancion es o tu o nada por el momento la canta lucero, y sorry por las faltas de horrografia, cuidense nada de bombas ok


End file.
